


Stroheim gets BANNED

by JERKGOD



Category: Garry's Mod, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: America, Explosion, Games, Gen, Nazi, Other, banning, crackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERKGOD/pseuds/JERKGOD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreating the touching scene of Stroheim's demise, an emotional adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroheim gets BANNED

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I wrote this drunk. My friend really liked this so I assume it's REALLY good.
> 
> Based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwLsz9o8erg

Stroheim ran up to the door on gmod.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEY~" he screamed stopping at the door.  
Suddenly he exploded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A loud flatline rang in his ear as his beautiful natzi character died forever.  
He was shocked, stunned and flabbergasted, he couldn't believe he blew up on gmod!  
His shockedness turned into ANGUR!!!!!!!!!  
"HNGGGNRRRM"he guttered into his mic. He furociously pounded his keyboard typing his frustration out to a friend on steam.  
His stupid mechanical finger tips clickle clackled on the keys, it played over the mic and it pissed off everyone on the server with his loud ass.  
"Oh mein got-" he was fuckin banned from the server before he could finish his sentence, america wins again LOL!!!1!1!!


End file.
